Imperial Awakening/Chapter 1: Precursor of Terror
Plot Year 3007 ATS An unknown force of distant entities has entered the planet. MTBA Characters Heroes *Joshua Zephyrius *Thomas Atlanteum *Louisius Salamandra *Raymond Jetterra *Reius Draganea Villains *Paraptomii *Dynapeinix *Vermudegarii Participants *Josh the Hedgehog Rules Yoshiya Fukami's Core Continuity/Roleplay Rules Specific Rules *The roleplay must be written in novel form. *Only characters canon to the Ancient Kings franchise can join. Roleplay Prologue: The Discovery Along the Wayside Augoustos 3, 3007 - Zephyeur Castle, Cryglen City, Avalaera, Ventilus A man of regal armor strode along the aisle heading out of Zephyeur Castle. He is Joshua Zephyrius, the current Ventilus King. He looked at the cloudy sky and crossed his arms. "Tomorrow is supposed to be Astreia's birthday, huh?" Joshua thought. "What flowers should I lay upon her bed?" He continued thinking of his present for his wife, which is now sleeping in peace under the ground. He took a stroll around the vast Ventilus Grasslands. He caught a glimpse of the fresh asters growing around the wayside. "I almost forgot that her favorite flowers are these purple asters," he thought. "I should offer a bouquet of them and..." Plot Year 3007 ATS An unknown force of distant entities has entered the planet. MTBA Characters Heroes *Joshua Zephyrius *Thomas Atlanteum *Louisius Salamandra *Raymond Jetterra *Reius Draganea Villains *Paraptomii *Dynapeinix *Vermudegarii Participants *Josh the Hedgehog Rules Yoshiya Fukami's Core Continuity/Roleplay Rules Specific Rules *The roleplay must be written in novel form. *Only characters canon to the Ancient Kings franchise can join. Roleplay Prologue: The Precursor of Terror Augoustos 3, 3007 - Zephyeur Castle, Cryglen City, Avalaera, Ventilus Unknown Episode Joshua, Thomas, Raymond, and Louisius were in the King's Lobby at Zephyeur Castle. Louisius began to speak up. "So, what are the plans for the technological transition?" Thomas cleared his throat. "The scientists around the globe are trying to establish their gadgetry to progress our livelihood. Not that I really need them, since magic can almost accomplish what these trinkets do." "First off, about that..." Louisius said. "Can you cast other elemental spells aside your own? They did that to give the people versatility." "Yeah, right." "Now, now," Raymond said. "Joshua, do you have anything to share?" "Hmm, I have something big in mind," Joshua replied. "I have a great ambition for the safety of our people." "Int'resting," Thomas commented. A grin complemented his statement. "Do tell." "I am planning to establish a planetary faction as a form of versatile military. It shan't be easy, yet we can manage together." "Now you're talking our language," Louie replied, rubbing his chin. "We can do that. Yes... If we can gather our men in a covenant." "That will be necessary," Jetris mouthed. "All right!" Thomas exclaimed. "If you need our help, just say the word." "We will divide into four branches with a simple chain of command. The Ventilusian Branch shall be on the top whilst the others remain equal in authority. You know what I mean, right?" Joshua explained. "I guess," Thomas responded. "Tomorrow, we begin organizing the plans. The continental military... shall find strength in unity," Josh decided. Category:Roleplays Category:AVR/JTH